


Bed for Four

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Day 5, Gen, KHRrarePairWeek2020, Rain Day, Side Chrome/Ven, mentions of chrome and vanitas, platonic cuddles, set in the same 'verse as Meet the Girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Rain Day: Platonic Cuddles. Mukuro spends the night in Chrome’s room.
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796887
Kudos: 6
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Bed for Four

Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Rain Day: Platonic Cuddles. Mukuro spends the night in Chrome’s room.

_Note: Day 5, entry 2. Mukuro & Ven for the prompt “_Platonic Cuddles _”._

**Warning: Platonic Cuddles, Side Chrome/Ven.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or KH.

.

Mukuro snuck into Chrome’s room with ease of habit, planning to crash on her bed, and hoping she was home to cuddle, or at least returning home soon.

His footsteps were muffled as he walked up to the bed, noticing the figure cocooned within the blankets and snoring softly. He carefully eyed the figure, relaxing when he noticed the tufts of blond hair peeking out from under the blankets.

Ah.

Chrome’s Boytoy.

A devious grin stretched across his face and he threw himself on top of the blankets, delighting in the muffled shouts coming from beneath.

Skillfully untangling the blankets, he pulled Chrome’s Boytoy close before he pulled the blankets back on top of them.

Ventus (who always insisted that Mukuro could call him Ven, but Mukuro took pleasure from refusing to comply) sent an adorable, sleepy scowl his way, and Mukuro chuckled.

“You could have just _asked_.”

“Where would the fun be in that?”

“Shut up,” Ventus grumbled and snuggled closer, features softening as he quickly fell back asleep.

Mukuro pouted, “Leaving me hanging, how rude.”

.

(Mukuro did not fall asleep until later that night, after Chrome had returned home and joined them, and Vanitas snuck in after midnight, and the four of them formed a big cuddlepile on the bed.

The fit did not bother him at all. After all, he and Chrome made sure to get a bed big enough for four.)

.

End

Chrome looks at Ven and Vanitas, remembers her own pseudo-soulmate, Mukuro, nods in understanding, and simply swaps her bed for two to a bed for four instead of a bed for three.

Also, yes, Mukuro calls Ven “Chrome’s Boytoy” I don’t make the rules.


End file.
